


Keep Your Mouth Shut Deputy

by ironheart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironheart/pseuds/ironheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The temporarily young Derek lost his memory and he was worried about his future until the cutie Deputy talked to him. He was lightened up. Just pictures and related conversations matched by my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Mouth Shut Deputy

It could be the further fan pic for my former work "[You Need to Grow up Child](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2170092)".

This pair is so cute~~~~

@HW-BROMANCE is my Weibo account. Anyway it's me. Never mind if you feel wierd.

I'm sorry if I made some grammar mistakes because English is not my first language.

Enjoy~

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
